2009
Events *1st January - Donna Dingle reveals to her husband Marlon that she had an affair with Ross Kirk. *5th January - Marlon Dingle and Ross Kirk are arrested after fighting in the street. Marlon is let go, but Ross isn't so lucky. *6th January - Matthew King's funeral takes place. Anna De Souza leaves the village after the wake. (Final appearance of the character) *7th January - Jimmy King is accidentally shot in the bum by Richard Montclare, when he goes to confront Rodney Blackstock; Rodney was supposedly having an affair with Richard's wife Pam. *9th January - Aaron Livesy breaks into and vandalizes Mill Cottage. *15th January - Mark and Natasha Wylde move into Home Farm. (First appearance of both characters) *26th January - Eli Dingle is arrested of the murder of Shane Doyle. *27th January - Debbie Dingle is arrested of the murder of Shane Doyle. *28th January - Debbie Dingle is charged of manslaughter of Shane Doyle. *29th January - Ross Kirk transfers to Newcastle. (Final appearance of the character) *30th January - Donna Windsor-Dingle moves to Essex. (Last appearance of the character until 2014) *5th February - Due to the death of his portrayer Clive Hornby the previous year, long-standing character Jack Sugden dies of a heart attack off-screen while staying with his mother Annie in Spain. *6th February - Jimmy King and Nicola De Souza wake up in the back of an Emmerdale Haulage lorry to find that they're not far from Hull. *9th February - Annie Sugden returns for Jack's funeral. *10th February - Jack Sugden's funeral takes place. His son Robert also returns but watches the funeral from far away (Final appearance of Annie Sugden and last apperance of Robert Sugden until 2014). *16th February - Will Wylde, the youngest child of Mark and Natasha Wylde, arrives in the village after spending time at boarding school (First appearance of the character). *17th February - Nathan and Maisie Wylde, the older children of Mark and Natasha Wylde, arrive in time for a party at Home Farm (First appearance of both characters). *3rd March - Jasmine Thomas confesses to the murder of Shane Doyle. *5th March - Jasmine Thomas is sentenced to four years in prison for the manslaughter of Shane Doyle and Debbie Dingle is sentenced to six months for perverting the course of justice. *17th March - Aaron Livesy and Daz Eden fight in the street over Victoria Sugden. They are separated by Aaron's mum Chas Dingle, Carl King and Carl's half-sister Scarlett Nicholls. *24th March - Aaron Livesy steals Bob Hope's cash with the help from his great-uncle Zak Dingle, his grandfather Shadrach and his second cousin Marlon. Debbie Dingle is released from prison. *26th March - Jasmine Thomas and Debbie Dingle say goodbye to each other after Jasmine says that they need to move on with their lives. (Final appearance of the character) *27th March - First appearance of Faye Lamb. *31st March - Carl King and Lexi Nicholls marry. *9th April - Lee Naylor badly injures his leg when he steps on a trap set for his grandfather Mick. *24th April - After his relationship with Victoria Sugden is revealed to his brother Andy by Aaron Livesy, Daz Eden is forced to leave the village. (Final appearance of the character) *28th April - Cain Dingle returns after nearly three years away. *22nd May - Eric Pollard suffers a minor heart attack. * 27th May - Mark and Natasha Wylde renew their vows. *2nd June - Andy Sugden attempts to leave the village with his daughter Sarah but his plan is stopped by Debbie Dingle. *3rd June - Debbie Dingle is awarded full custody of her daughter Sarah after Andy Sugden withdrew his custody application. *8th June - Aaron Livesy smashes Andy Sugden's car window with a rock after Andy accidentally locked Aaron's dog Clyde in a barn. *15th June - Ryan Lamb arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *1st July - At Paddy Kirk's 40th birthday in the Woolpack, Aaron Livesy reads an embarrassing draft copy of a poem that Paddy had written for his girlfriend Chas to everyone in the packed pub. In a fit of rage, Paddy attacks Aaron and is forced to tell Chas that he was planning on proposing. Chas tells Paddy that they are fine as they are. *17th July - The Barton family move into Butler's Farm. *23rd July - Rodney Blackstock's van crashes into the Home Farm shop, trapping Ryan Lamb, Douglas Potts and Leyla Harding inside. * 3rd August - Lexi King accidentally pushes a heavily pregnant Nicola De Souza down the stairs. *6th August - Nicola De Souza gives birth to a daughter. *13th August - Lexi King kidnaps Angelica King and takes her to the roof of the hospital. After a heated argument, her husband Carl reveals that he never loved her (Final appearance of Lexi King). April Windsor is born off-screen to Marlon Dingle and Donna Windsor. *20th August - John Barton is arrested for assaulting Aaron Livesy and imprisoning him in a barn after Aaron tries to set fire to a bale of hay. *26th August - Aaron Livesy drops the charges against John Barton after his mother Chas Dingle, his great-uncle Zak and his step great-aunt Lisa forced him. *27th August - Will Wylde is kicked in the head by a horse. *10th September - Paddy Kirk dumps Chas Dingle after finding out about her fling with Carl King. *11th September - Brothers Jai and Nikhil Sharma arrive in the village to set up a sweet factory. (First appearance of the characters) *14th September - Jail and Nikhil's sister Priya Sharma arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *17th September - Aaron Livesy disowns his mother Chas Dingle after he found out about Chas and Carl King. *1st October - Charity Tate returns after four years away when Debbie and Cain Dingle discover that Charity is about to marry Debbie's boyfriend Michael. *7th October - A fight between Charity Tate and Nicola De Souza breaks out and has to be broken up by Cain Dingle. *8th October - Aaron Livesy cuts the breaks of Carl King's car, but he stops the car before Carl's brother Jimmy can drive away with his family inside. *12th November - Sally Spode deliberately sets fire to the Church with Laurel Thomas still inside. *10th December - Aaron Livesy and Adam Barton are involved in a car accident and Aaron cuts his head. As Adam is checking it out, Aaron tries to kiss him. Real life events *16th March - Gavin Blyth replaces Anita Turner as series producer of the show and Steve Frost replaces Keith Richardson as executive producer. *21st April - Daz Eden actor Luke Tittensor is sacked from Emmerdale after it was revealed that he was charged with GBH. *13th May - Victoria falls through the ice wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year' at The British Soap Awards. *23rd July - In a complete revamp to ITV's schedule, Emmerdale ditches it's regular hour-long Tuesday episode and starts showing a second episode at 8.00pm on Thursdays. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *2009 at Wikipedia Category:2009